Before, During, After
by jabellwilson
Summary: What happens while Reid and Seaver write each other, as pen pals. What happens when they finally meet? What happens after they are together? Reid/Seaver friendship and relationship


**Age 12**,

**A**shley** B**eauchamp, later known as Seaver, was an only child in a North Dakota city, and everything she wanted, her father would get her everything she wanted. She never understood why, but she enjoyed the gifts she would get. Her father was overprotective of her, especially when it came to walking out by herself — she was always told to be with her mother, or her father, or an adult, at all times. She was told not to go in the woods, because there were wild animals. She was not allowed pets, because her father did not want more to feed — saying that the three of them were best. Her father made sure his daughter got the best education, and would hire tutors if she needed to. He would make his daughter join different martial arts to be able to defend herself.

"Daddy, I'm going to school now." Ashley said, kissing her father's cheek before walking to the bus stop. Her father smiled, and waved at his daughter.

**C**harles **B**eauchamp was not a normal person, sure, he was normal as a father, and maybe as a friend, but that did not change what he could do. The reason he was so protective of his daughter, was because people like him could harm her, and he personally knew it. He knew that the bodies — which he made sure his wife and daughter wouldn't read about — where in places they don't go all the time, the woods.

Charles loved his family, despite what he was capable of, or the fact he is probably mentally disabled. Charles would not change his family, and that is why it was so important that they never – or at least right now – find out what he has done.

**M**eanwhile…a twelve-year-old boy, whose birthday had just passed, was reading in his bedroom when his mother told him it was time for school.

Little Spencer Reid, a young genius – even if he did not like being called one – living in Las Vegas. His mother, Diana Reid, was a paranoid schizophrenic, and Reid wanted to help his mother – but since he was young, and his father was not around, he could not help her.

"Coming!" Spencer said, closing his book, and putting it in a bookshelf with the rest of his books. His mother love fifteenth century literature and he had a collection of books that his mother read to him, when he was a child.

At school, all over the United States, schools were asking students who wanted to write to another student in a different state. The two twelve year olds, from North Dakota and Nevada, both accepted – two weeks ago, and Spencer Reid receives a letter.

_"Dear Pen Pal,_

_My teacher asked me if I wanted to do pen pals in class, and I accepted. I don't know what to write right now, since I don't know much about you. First of all, my name's Ashley, and I'm from North Dakota. I'm 12, and I take karate. I don't have much left to say, so I'll wait for a letter from you, pen pal._

_—Ashley"_

Spencer read the pen pal's letter, and smiled at the thought of a possible new friend. Ever since his father left, Spencer spent most of his time with his mother – making sure she was okay – rather than being with his friends.

Reid pulled a piece of paper and began writing.

_"Dear Ashley,_

_My teacher asked me too, and at first, I didn't want to do this. I never believed in writing letters, never felt the need to. Now, I think pen pals couldn't be a bad idea. My name's Spencer, I'm also 12. I live in Nevada, Las Vegas to be specific. I'm learning magic tricks, and prefer books over sports. I'm overprotective of my mother, since my dad left a couple years back. I think I've ran out of things to write, but I can't wait for you reply._

_—Spencer"_

Spencer folded the paper, and sealed it in an envelope. Diana watched her son closely, from his bedroom's doorway, and wondered what he was doing.

"Spencer," Diana said, startling Reid, "dinner's ready, if you're hungry." Sometimes, his mother would forget dinner, and some days she remembered. The schizophrenia was sometimes hard for Spencer, because he didn't know if she would forget something today, or remember it.

"Okay mom, I'll go wash my hands." Spencer said, quickly writing 'Pen Pal: Ashley' on the envelope, before placing it on his desk.

* * *

**Age 16**,

**A**shley and **S**pencer stayed in touch – even after the pen pal program was over. Charles was still worried about his daughter – because either she could get hurt, or she could find out. He could tell his wife was catching onto the mysterious murders by the, named, _Redmond Ripper_. While Spencer was still looking out for his mother, he was also in post-secondary. When he was twelve, he graduated from his high school.

Reid was looking at the new letter he received, from his North Dakota friend, Ashley.

_"Hey Spencer, my father's birthday was yesterday, and we celebrated at home. My mother made a wonderful birthday cake, which my dad and I enjoyed. He looked happy. I'm sorry I didn't write last month, I was awfully sick for a week, then I got sidetracked by schoolwork. However, I want to know what's up with you. So, write back soon Spencer!_

_—Ashley"_

Reid smiled at his friend's letter. He was wondering why it took so long for her to reply, only to find out she was sick and busy.

Spencer and Ashley made two promises; one, they would never reveal their last names, and two; they would never send pictures of each other. They made an agreement that if they met, they wanted it to be a surprise.

_"Hey Ashley, I was wondering where you disappeared to. Tell your father, happy later birthday from a pen pal. I've been busy too, with school too. My mother's been getting worse lately, and I'm worrying about her. I can't do anything until I'm 18 though, which is sad, because I want her to be better. I love her, but I'm worried about her health. I have to go now though, I have two tests tomorrow._

_—Spencer"_

Spencer quickly folded the paper, and put it in the envelope, before preparing for studying. Spencer loved being smart, but he was younger than most people in the school, except for those 18 year olds in his school. That is why he liked talking to Ashley, because she was closer in age – despite being older by a few months.

* * *

**Age 18**,

**L**ife was getting harder for the two pen pals – this year especially. **N**ow that Spencer was eighteen, he was able to put his mother in a sanitarium, to help with her schizophrenia. He remembers the day he returned home, with people to escort his mother – and him – to Bennington Sanitarium. **W**hile young Ashley watched her father be taken away from her.

One day, a group of men flooded around her house, leaving her confused. Two men, by the name of Rossi and Hotchner, asked her mother where her father was. Neither of them knew where he went, because he mentioned he was going out.

"Ma'am," Rossi said, "We're looking for Charles Beauchamp, a suspect in the case of twenty-five women, who were murdered." And that is when Ashley could _feel_ her heart break. She knew her dad was a _little_ off, _sometimes_, but she did not think it was _that_ bad. She remembers her friends mentioning murders, which her dad would get defensive about when she asked if her parents heard of them. She remembers the little puppy she brought home one day, and it was _suddenly_ gone. **It all made sense**.

"He could be out walking; he likes to clear his head sometimes." Mrs. Beauchamp, Ashley's mother, suggested. She had been married to Charles, since before Ashley was born, however, she never knew where her husband would go to clear his head. She would never question it, because she knew he needed time out of the house.

An hour later, and the men had not found Charles, at least before his family could. When he returned, he could feel the gazes from his two favourite people. He knew he deserved what was coming soon, he knew that this day would come. He didn't care though, he pulled the two into a hug – knowing it'll be the last one in a long time. A few minutes later, the men were surrounding the house again, getting a message that Charles was spotted walking back into his house. Charles squeezed his wife and daughter in another quick hug before turning around to open the door. When he opened the door, he immediately put his hands behind his back – making it easier for the men to arrest him. He looked sadly at his family, before smirking at the men arresting him.

"Daddy!" Ashley shouted, wanting her father to stay. She wanted the father she had, not the man she found he was. She wanted him at home, not in prison.

"Charles Beauchamp," Hotchner said sternly, "You're under arrest for the murder of twenty-five women." Hotchner said, while another man handcuffed Charles.

"You should consider yourself lucky, Charles. North Dakota won't kill you for the murders, but that doesn't mean you won't rot in prison." Rossi said, glaring at the smirking man.

Ashley on the other hand, was sobbing next to her mother – who was being calm, probably a façade.

A month later, and no letters yet, Reid patiently waited for his friend's letter. The day he got the next letter was shocking, not because of how long it had been, but of what it said.

_"Dear Spencer, I know we promised each other we would keep in touch, no matter what, but I can't talk to you for a while. I have problems right now, and until I sort them out, I won't be writing more letters. That doesn't mean stop writing me, but it means I won't reply to them for a long time. I hope to write to you again in the future, friend._

_—Ashley"_

Spencer reread the letter, wondering why she had not mentioned her father. Ashley was a daddy's girl, and that was noticeable, because she would mention him in all her letters. Maybe that was the problem, her father must be the problem right now. _I'll write her a letter and hope that the future is soon_, Reid thought.

_"Dear Ashley, I was waiting for a letter, and didn't plan on an almost goodbye. I wish I could help with your problems, but I won't, because you didn't ask for my help. I can tell you though, that I'm here for you, even if we're over thousand miles apart. I hope to hear from you in the near future. Before I finish, I want to tell you, I finally helped my mother._

_—Spencer"_

After Spencer sent the letter, a week later, Ashley finally read the letter – which taunted her for an entire day. Reading the letter helped with her daddy problems, because she had another person in her life she could turn to – hopefully, this one is not a serial killer too.

* * *

**Age 26**,

**I**t took eight years for Ashley to figure out the words to write Spencer. Spencer Reid, was now a young FBI agent, working with some of the best people in the world – or so he would say. Reid never mentioned the old pal he used to write almost every week, but he never forgot about her. After waiting for Ashley's reply, he finally figured what he wanted to do – despite not having the physical strength to do it. He was Dr. Spencer Reid, a genius profiler.

_"Hey Spencer, I'm sorry I took so long to write back. After your last letter, I was in university, trying different subjects. I never knew what I wanted, even while I was applying, but I made my decision. After my problem, if you remember that – wait, of course you do, you have an eidetic memory. My problem was something big, and hard, but I decided I wanted to help people. I don't know exactly what I want to do, I've tried different subjects. I tried pre-med, which by the way, sucks. I tried pre-law, and noticed I would suck as a lawyer, or even a judge. Now I'm trying law, I'm training to be a cop. Somewhat weird, huh? I should be good at it, since my dad pushed me to do karate. I should go now though Spencer, I hope you didn't forget me; because I never forgot you._

_—Ashley"_

When Reid returned home, from the team's latest case, Garcia – their technical analyst –tells Reid that a letter came in for him meets him. He thought it could be his mother, replying to his latest letter, until he sees the familiar writing.

Spencer smiled at the letter, seeing that their paths could cross in the near future. David Rossi, the team's newest member, who took ex-agent Jason Gideon's spot, was saying goodbye to Reid, who didn't reply like he usually would.

"See you tomorrow Reid." Rossi said for the second time, still not hearing a reply. Rossi looked at the young agent, who was smiling at a piece of paper. "What's with the paper?" Rossi asked, moving towards Reid's desk.

"Oh, it's a friend." Reid said, quickly hiding the letter. "She was an old pen pal, that's all." Reid said, shrugging. "I have to go now though, see you Rossi." Reid said, standing up quickly, making sure he had his letter too.

Rossi was about to say something, before Reid was already opening the glass door. Rossi looked at Garcia, who was leaving now.

"What was that about?" Garcia asked. "I don't know…I asked about the piece of paper he had. He said it was from an old friend, and that she's a pen pal." Rossi said, shrugging, while staring at the glass door intently.

Back at home, Reid was tapping his pen – a new habit – while thinking of what to tell Ashley. _Is it okay to tell her I am an agent now_, Reid thought.

_"Dear Ashley, it's been so long since I've heard from you. I got back from a trip, and my co-worker brought a letter to me. Before I continue on, I'm an agent now, with the FBI. I don't know how, because I don't think I'm physical capable of this. However, I missed you letters, and it was nice to hear from you. I'm glad you're training to be a cop. Maybe we'll meet in the near future. Write back sooner, not eight years later._

_—Spencer"_

Spencer smiled at his letter, folding it, and placing it into an envelope. Spencer didn't know how nice it was to hear from someone outside of the team, or his mother. He loved them, but he liked writing to Ashley.

* * *

**Age 29**,

**T**hree years later, an agent Spencer Reid is walking into the FBI building at the usual time he arrives. While a cadet, Ashley Seaver is discussing helping with a case, with SSA Hotchner and Rossi.

Who knew one day, old pen pals, Spencer and Ashley would meet each other at work?

"Ashley," Rossi said with Hotchner following behind, "Agent Trainee Seaver," Rossi continued, indirectly informing Prentiss and Morgan of the young agent in their presence. "Supervisory Special Agents Prentiss and Morgan," Rossi said, pointing to the two agents. Morgan and Prentiss shook hands with the trainee.

After a small conversation with Agent Prentiss and Morgan, a taller man walked up – Spencer Reid.

"I was remediated in the academy, also." The voice said, almost scaring Seaver. "Agent Seaver, Doctor Reid." Rossi said, pointing at the man who joined their group. Seaver looked at the man, and wondered why it felt like she knew him.

After discussing why Reid, who was unable to do most thing physical, was remediated, Seaver was shocked at how much he spoke. It reminded her of someone, but she could not put a finger on it.

"She has a…unique…perspective." Rossi said; hesitating on Seaver's past. "They don't know?" Seaver asked Rossi, looking towards the two men who were there when her father was arrested. "Well, we weren't sure how you wanted to…um…" Rossi said. Seaver nodded, taking a small breath.

"Seaver's not my original last name; it's my mother's maiden name. Mine used to be Beauchamp, my father was Charles Beauchamp." Seaver said, looking at the team. A light bulb went off in Reid's mind, and he recognized the name. "As in the Redmond Ripper, Charles Beauchamp?" Reid said, hesitantly. "That's him," Seaver confirmed. "He killed 25 women, over 10 years, in rural North Dakota. I think…you caught him, right Rossi?" Reid said, looking at Rossi.

Seaver remembers that day, and how kind Rossi was after her father's arrest. All the memories flushed back, to that day, and how the last thing she did was hug her father.

"Hey." Reid said, standing next to the trainee agent. "It's nice to meet you." Reid said, smiling at the agent. He did not know why, but he had an urge to talk to her, but it was like a force field to talk to her.

"It's nice meeting you, I think." Seaver said, "Rossi and Hotchner told me that you were their youngest member, and smartest." Seaver said, going off the small information they said about their team.

"Ah, yes, they call me genius. I don't like that though. I just think I'm overly intelligent." Reid said. _That reminds me of Spencer_, Seaver thought_; actually, all about him is like Spencer_.

"Hey, Reid…what's your first name?" Seaver asked. _I'm nervous if this is actually Spencer, because I've been waiting for this moment since I was twelve_, Seaver thought.

"Spencer, and yours is…Ashley, right?" Reid asked. Reid remembered that Charles had a daughter named Ashley, which somehow reminded him of his pen pal.

"Yes." Seaver said, smiling. "Hey…are you from Las Vegas?" Seaver asked, remembering Spencer's hometown, before the FBI.

"Yeah…" Reid said, looking at Seaver with wide eyes. "Were you looking me up?" Reid joked.

"No…you just remind me of a…friend." Seaver said, smiling at how oblivious Reid looked.

"You remind me of a friend, too." Reid said, thinking of his pen pal Ashley. "I haven't talked to her in a while, two years." Reid said.

"Me too…" Seaver said.

Later that day, Reid was calling Garcia.

"How's the new agent…whose father…was a…" Garcia said, hesitating on saying serial killer. "…how'd you find out?" Reid asked. "I can't let someone go with my family…" Garcia said, "So, how is she?"

Reid looked at the agent, who was looking over the files, and he thought about the pen pal he had. _Is it her_, Reid thought. "She's fine." Reid said; his voice visibly changed. He didn't know why it did, maybe because he might've just met his pen pal, without knowing so. "Oh my god, Reid what was that in your voice?" Garcia said. "What was what in my voice?" Reid asked, thinking about Ashley being _that_ Ashley. "Oh my god, you totally think she's pretty! Don't you?" Garcia asked teasingly, leaving Reid nervous. "What? I never said that!" Reid said; his voice visibly higher. "Oh but you totally did!" Garcia laughed, "PG out lover boy!" Garcia said, hanging up. Reid looked at his phone, before shaking his head, and working on the case.

Later, at night, after Seaver could've been killed by the UnSub, Reid decides to ask Ashley about if she had a pen pal.

"Hey, Ashley…" Reid said; when the team was getting ready to head to the airport. Ashley hummed, which Reid assumed was a yes. "Did you happen to have a pen pal when you were younger?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, we were like best friends…why?" Seaver asked, smiling. _Finally, he caught on_, Seaver thought.

"Because…I had a pen pal named Ashley, from North Dakota… So, was your pen pal named Spencer?" Reid asked, raising an eyebrow at Seaver.

"Yes…you caught me… I'm Ashley, your pen pal." Seaver said, laughing lightly. "It took you long enough…"

"You mean you knew?" Reid asked.

"Of course I did, I found out this morning. When I asked your name, and where you were from." Seaver said, shrugging. "Don't worry, I won't show anyone the letters we wrote." Seaver joked.

"I'm not worried about that…I just didn't think I'd meet you…at work." Reid said. "Not that it's a bad thing…" Reid said, "Oh…" Reid suddenly said. "Is that the problem you meant on your last letter, it was your father wasn't it? That was after he was arrested…" Reid said, finally noticing the conclusion.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, by the way." Seaver said. "I just wanted time to myself; getting over the fact my father murdered innocent women." Seaver said, smiling sadly.

"It's okay, I get it now… Especially after hunting serial killers." Reid said.

"Well…my dear Spencer, we should catch up sometime… As pen pals." Seaver said, grinning at the new friend, and old pen pal.

"Sure thing." Reid said, nodding.

* * *

**Age 36**,

**F**ive years ago, Reid lost Maeve – his girlfriend of almost a year. **F**our years ago, he was finally accepting that Maeve was gone – and was on the road back to the normal Spencer Reid. **T**hree years ago, he finally saw Ashley after years apart. **T**wo years ago, Ashley and Spencer were on the road to a new relationship, and they were enjoying it. **T**hree months ago, when they both had time off, they spent it together.

Present time, Seaver was writing a letter – like the old times. Ashley didn't know why she was writing, instead of just saying everything out loud, but she enjoyed it. It reminded her of the good times, like when her father wasn't viewed as the Redmond Ripper.

_"Dear Spencer, I'll be handing you this letter in person. However, I have some news, and thought a letter would be an interesting way to give the news. Remember our vacation together a few months ago? Don't actually answer that question, it was rhetorical. Well, three months later, and I'm writing to say that I'm pregnant. Sorry about the weird way of telling you, but I think it's cute…_

_Love, Ashley."_

Seaver smiled at the envelope in her hand, while she waited in the elevator. She was on the elevator to visit her boyfriend, Spencer, who she hopes will be shocked by the news. She knows the team will be shocked, or at least most of them.

"Hey Morgan," Seaver said nonchalantly at the first agent she saw. Morgan replied, "Hey." Before turning towards the voice, and noticing it was his friend's girlfriend, who was also his friend.

"What are you doing here?" Morgan asked Seaver, Seaver just shrugged, casually walking towards Reid's desk. Morgan watched Seaver walk towards Reid's desk.

"…did you know that…" Reid's voice trailed off when he notices Seaver was in the building. JJ pretend to breath out, in a way like she was saved by the bell. "What are you doing here, Ash?" Reid asked, when his girlfriend handed him a letter. "What's this…?" Reid said, noticing it was Ashley's handwriting on the envelope.

"Read it." Seaver said. Seaver watched her boyfriend open the envelope, and so did JJ and Morgan. Reid began reading the letter, and had to reread it three times before it struck him what it said. "What!" Reid exclaimed, freighting JJ and Morgan. Seaver just smirked, waiting for Spencer to say something else.

"You're… I'm… We're…" Spencer stuttered, trying to form words. "You're pregnant?" Reid suddenly bursts out, still in shock. JJ and Morgan's jaws drop, so does Rossi's – who's standing by the rail in front of his room, wondering what the random commotion was.

"Yes." Seaver said, smiling at her boyfriend, who was obviously still in shock. "I found out yesterday, and it took between then and this morning to figure out how to tell you." Seaver said, shrugging a little.

"What does this mean… Are you moving back… Or are you staying in Washington until you give birth?" Reid said, remembering JJ and Will when they had Henry. "Are we getting married before…or is that a stupid question." Reid said, rambling on. "Are we breaking up, are you going back home. Are you going to tell your father?" Reid kept asking Seaver questions, that she didn't know what to do.

Seaver grabbed Spencer's arm, a little tightly, and shook him a little. "Spencer, it's okay, calm down. Let's figure this out one at a time." Seaver said, noticing Spencer wasn't tense anymore.

"Okay… I'm feeling a little better… But I can't believe this…" Reid said. JJ, Morgan and Rossi moved towards the couple, ready to send their congratulations.

"Meeting!" Hotchner called out, before the members could wish the couple congratulations. Spencer frowned, "I'm sorry…." However, Seaver shushed him, just nodding that it was okay. "I'll be in town when you get back…because I quit my job this morning." Seaver said, and Reid just nodded – before realizing she said quit. "Wait…" Reid was saying, before he gave in, and walked into the meeting room.

When the team returned from the case, Seaver was sitting in Garcia's 'lair' – as she calls it – waiting for the team to walk in. When she heard her boyfriend rambling on a subject, she knew they returned. She walked towards the voices, to meet with the smiling – yet tired – faces of the team.

"Okay…you can all go now." Hotchner said, walking towards his office. "Wait, Hotch!" Rossi called out, when Hotch was on the stairs. "We should wish the couple congratulations." Rossi said, pointing towards Reid and Seaver.

"Oh yeah, congratulations Reid." Hotch said, and continued walking towards his office. "Can I be the godfather?" Morgan said, almost jokingly. "Can I be the godmother?" JJ asked, laughing. "Can I be the god-grandfather?" Rossi added, jokingly. "I made cupcakes that said congratulations, but Seaver ate one…" Garcia said, walking in with cupcakes. "Good thing it was the exclamation mark." Garcia joked, handing Reid the cupcakes.

"Hey Ash…" Reid said, hugging his girlfriend. "I missed you…" Reid cooed, kissing his girlfriend's forehead.

* * *

**Age 45**,

**I**t was nine years later; their little son was turning eight years old. They had a daughter the year after, she was now six. Reid and Seaver married just before they found our Seaver was pregnant with their daughter – about seven years ago.

"Spencer!" Seaver yelled, hoping he would wake up in time for work. Spencer worked at the BAU still, while Seaver had a part-time job teaching FBI cadets. "Jason, Emma!" Seaver called out, hoping their children would be up in time to say goodbye to their dad.

"I'm up, I'm up." Reid said, walking down the stairs, with Jason trailing behind.

Jason was obviously named after Gideon, who Reid sometimes would hear from. Emma was named after Emily, sort of. Speaking of Emily, she was actually Emma's godmother, and Jason's. Morgan was the godfather, since Rossi and Hotch were like fathers to Seaver.

Speaking of Seaver's father, she was planning to visit him today, while the rest of the family was out.

"Thanks for waking me up, Ash." Reid said, kissing Ashley's cheek. Jason walked towards the cupboard, grabbing a box of cereal. "Morning mom." Jason said, smiling at his mother, which Seaver smiled back.

"Mom!" Emma shouted, "Have you seen my blue shirt, the one with the flower?" Emma asked. Emma was like Garcia, and loved the brighter clothes – which Reid never understood. "I think I dried it yesterday, it should be in the laundry room, or my room!" Seaver shouted back.

"I have to go now; Hotch said there's a new case…" Reid said, kissing Seaver's cheeks sadly. Seaver nodded, understanding how much cases were important to the job.

"See you daddy!" Jason yelled, before eating his cereal. "See you daddy!" Emma shouted, who was still upstairs in her room.

When Emma finally walked downstairs, Seaver started talking. "Okay, mommy won't be home after you two get off school, however, Will said he'd be home today, and could look after you two until I get home – late tonight." Seaver said, looking at her children. "What are you doing today mommy?" Jason said, tilting his head in confusion.

"Mommy has someone important to see…" Seaver said, smiling sadly. "Okay, so, we'll see uncle Will?" Jason asked excitedly. Jason was fond of Will, and Henry. "Mommy…why can't I go see aunty Garcia…" Emma whined, with a pouty face. "You could ask Will if you two could stop by the BAU later, and say hi to her." Seaver suggested, with a shrug. "You two have school though, so go get ready…" Seaver said, shooing her kids upstairs.

After arriving in North Dakota, Seaver was nervous to see her father after all these years. She didn't know what he would look like, sound like, or even be like.

"I'm here for…Charles Beauchamp." Seaver informed the guard, who hesitantly nodded towards another guard. "Thanks," Seaver muttered, when a door opened. She walked into a room, full of seats, with a window between two sides of the room. She spotted her father, who was being brought to a seat.

Seaver noticed how white her father's hair was getting, and the amount of wrinkles he was getting. She smiled slightly, scared of seeing her father after these years.

"Hey daddy…" Seaver said slowly. Charles looked at his daughter, his little girl, his sunshine. He hadn't seen her since he was arrested, which felt like thousands of years, surprisingly. He would take back those murders, if he could; if it meant a life with his family.

"Hi baby girl…" Charles murmured, still not believing his little girl was there. He wished there wasn't a window between them, or he would hold her hand tightly.

After a discussion of Seaver's current life, and family, an hour had passed. Seaver didn't want to leave again, but she knew she had to. She smiled sadly at her dad, before standing up. Charles knocked lightly on the window, indicating Ashley to pick up the phone quickly.

Ashley picked up the phone, and father said,

_"I hope your family is great…because I could never have that type of life."_

* * *

_This one shot is long, and more like an alternate Criminal Minds plot. It's not exactly an AU, but it's not the original. I also made Seaver's father...more fatherly...like he's not completely emotionless._


End file.
